


We write our own story

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inarizaki Hinata, M/M, atsuhina is THE ship, insecurity and fear, kagehina are platonic soulmates, like it has some angst guys, miyahina childhood bffs, the rest are friendship guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: “There are quite a few people who don’t have soulmarks who still end up happy and there are people who have soulmarks but still don’t end up with their soulmates. Besides,” Hinata stands up and grabs his bag, smiling at them all, “I believe everyone should have the right to choose who they love rather than letting something like destiny or Fate decide it for them. Wouldn’t you agree?”In a world where people are destined to be with their soulmates, Atsumu and Shouyo fall in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 39
Kudos: 588
Collections: stories I think about from time to time (like all the time)





	We write our own story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever contribution to the hq fandom and yes I'm fucking nervous. I never wrote a bokuaka fic and they're like...my ult otp when it comes to hq but aight anyways.  
> This is the result of my ranting to mon (@atsuhinalovebot) about all the crazy and angsty atsuhina au ideas I have and also the fact that my psych midterm is in 2 days and what better to do than write a fic instead of studying right?  
> I am one dramatic bitch and this is the result of my growing up watching hella dramatic stuff so yay.  
> I'm running on low sleep sp forgive me for my mistakes. My english grammar isn't that good so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.  
> Thanks!  
> And comments and Kudos are appreciated!

When the Miya twins were seven, Miya Osamu received his soulmark. It wasn’t a surprising thing as most tend to receive their soulmark by the age of ten. What was surprising was that Astumu didn’t receive his yet.

Atsumu didn’t care about soulmarks. There were other things more important to him like volleyball. Volleyball was much more amazing than some random mark on his hand. 

But Atsumu would be lying if he wasn’t jealous.

When Osamu showed Atsumu his arm his eyes were shining. The only time Atsumu has ever seen his brother that happy was when their mother would cook his favourite food. Not even the perfect spike made his brother’s eyes shine like that. 

He watched as his brother would often sneak glances at his wrist and trace the flowers unconsciously. And Atsumu who used to not care about soulmates anymore wanted his own soulmark to appear. It would appear soon. He knew it. After all, Osamu had already gotten his. 

Atsumu waited and waited.

But he didn’t receive his soulmark.

\---

Atsumu would always boast that he was special. He was special because he was good at volleyball. He was _amazing_ at volleyball and he was only ten. It also helped that his mother would always smile and hug him saying that he was her special boy. 

Atsumu didn’t realise that there would be a day he would hate to be special.

He was a special case, they said. One of the rare cases who probably doesn’t have a soulmate. 

Atsumu didn’t care about soulmate. He really didn’t care if he never gets a soulmark or he doesn’t have what his parents have or what his brother will one day have. What Atsumu hated was the fact that one day he might be left all alone. 

It was ridiculous. He was only ten. He didn’t need to worry about things like this but every time he looks at his brother tracing the flowers on his arm he is reminded that one day he may not have Osamu by his side like he does now. 

One day, Miya Atsumu will be all alone. 

And then Atsumu meets Hinata Shouyo. 

Hinata Shouyo is new and he is weird. He is a year younger than Atsumu and way too energetic. The first time Atsumu met Hinata was when the boy jumped at him, screaming loudly. Literally.

“You guys are so cool! Please teach me how to play volleyball like you!’

Atsumu didn’t want to play with Hinata at first. He was weird, loud, and so bright. It almost hurt to look at him. However, Osamu was a sap and he was the one who agreed. Soon the two were joined by Shouyo to play volleyball.

Shoyou, in simple words, was terrible at volleyball. His serving, receiving and blocking was horrible. But that never deterred him because the one thing that Shouyo could do was fly. He could fly and hit those ridiculous tosses of Atsumu that only his brother could. And after every toss he would lower back to the ground, looking at Atsumu with a large grin and say, “one more time!”

Hinata was bright. Looking at him was like looking at the sun. He was never still. He was always running and Atsumu soon learns that he would run behind Hinata. Even if he tires or even if he is blinded by how bright Hinata is. 

Atsumu would follow Hinata.

\---

During his last year of middle school Atsumu learns that Hinata doesn’t have a soulmark. It was random. A normal, every day discussion about soulmates which Atsumu pointedly refrains from joining because there really was nothing he could add into it was there?

“What about you Hinata? What’s your soulmark look like?”

Atsumu grips the handle of his locker tightly as he shoves his things in (maybe a bit too roughly seeing as how Osamu gave him a pointed look.)

“Oh I don’t have a soulmark.”

Atsumu stops and looks at Hinata who was untying his shoe laces. Hinata didn’t seem to notice that everyone in the room stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him.

“You don’t have a soulmark?” Someone asked slowly.

“Nope! Never got it. The doctor told my parents that it was less likely for me to receive a soulmark once my eighth birthday hit and I still didn’t get one.” He shrugged and finally looked up. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” He asks warily.

“But...isn’t it..weird for you?”

“Why would it be weird? Maybe I don’t have a soulmark but that doesn’t mean I’m going to end up alone, does it?” Hinata shrugs. “There are quite a few people who don’t have soulmarks who still end up happy and there are people who have soulmarks but still don’t end up with their soulmates. Besides,” Hinata stands up and grabs his bag, smiling at them all, “I believe everyone should have the right to choose who they love rather than letting something like destiny or Fate decide it for them. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Atsumu doesn’t realize how much he needed to hear those words until today. Until Shouyo spoke them out loud for him. 

To choose who he gets to love….to choose what he deserves.

Atsumu looks at Shouyo who was laughing along with some of the other members and turns back to his locker. 

Atsumu thinks he decided a long time ago who he loves.

\---

Atsumu asks Hinata out on the day he graduates from middle school. It’s not anything fancy like all those romance novels or movies. There’s no rain while they’re in the middle of the street, confessing their undying love to each other or it isn’t after a game when they just run towards each other and kiss. 

That’s not what Shouyo and Atsumu are. 

Shouyo and Atsumu are staying for hours after the practice is over because there’s nothing more exciting than spiking a ball and watching the ball you toss being spiked perfectly. Shouyo and Atsumu are running side by side to see who can get to the convenience store first and buy the ice cream. Shouyo and Atsumu are sitting side by side on the bus leaning on each other after a tiring but amazing game. 

Shouyo and Atsumu are knowing what the other wants to say even without having to say it and it’s no different when it comes to their feelings. Because Shouyo knows how much he means to Atsumu and Atsumu knows how much he means to Shouyo so all they do is hug each other and Shouyo leans in and kisses him slowly.

“Just a year and I’ll be joining you in Insarizaki too.”

“That better be a promise Sho-chan.”

“Of course it is! You think anyone else can hit your ridiculous spikes and tolerate your nasty tempers except me? Even Samu gives up on you!”

“That’s so rude!”

“The truth is always bitter Tsumu.”

“You’re so cheeky.”

“And you adore it.”

“Tell you what, make it to Inarizaki and I’ll take you out on a date. Like the ones Natsu reads in those shoujo mangas of hers.”

Shouyo looks delighted and his eyes sparkle. Shouyo is always sparkling but this...is so different.

“Tell you what. Make the first string in your first year and I might just let you kiss me again.”

“Deal.”

Atsumu gets to be a regular within a month of joining the Inarizaki team and Shouyo keeps his word and lets him kiss him again.

The next year Shouyo joins Inarizaki and Atsumu takes him out on that date just like he promised. A date with roses, candle lights, and stargazing. It was the kind of date you’d see in romance movies and it was the kind of date his brother teased him about. But Atsumu doesn’t care because it’s worth it. It’s worth seeing Shouyo’s smile and god Hinata Shouyo was worth everything. 

\---

It’s so much better to have Hinata in their team. He makes everyone laugh (even Kita) and he can always cheer the team up when they’re down. It’s also easier for the team to control the twins’ brawls when Hinata is there to calm them down with his usual cheerful ways. Atsumu doesn’t step out of the line too much because Shouyo never hesitates to call him out and turns out that Atsumu really can’t be mad at Shouyo.

There were downsides too of course. Mainly being how the two would hog the locker rooms after games and the entire team would be too disgusted by their overly affectionate feelings to even go near them. There were days when the two of them would have fallen out and it would affect their game and the entire team. But still no one brought out the best in Shouyo like Atsumu did and no one brought out the best in Atsumu like Shouyo did.

Atsumu and Shouyo were meant to be. It didn’t matter if they weren’t soulmates. They chose each other and to them that was more important than anything else in the world.

They were perfect. Everything was perfect.

Then it was not.

\---

It was the third round in Nationals when Inarizaki faced off against Karasuno. They all made it to the top 16 teams but that wasn’t a surprise. Atsumu knew their team was strong. They were good and he knew that with this team he could reach the top. He could do anything with them and Shouyo by his side. 

He saw Tobio again. He looks so different from how he was in the youth camp. Atsumu was surprised and remarked about it to Shouyo.

“Scared he’ll take your no.1 high school setter title?”

Atsumu scoffed. “He can try. We all know i’m the best.”

Shouyo laughs, wrapping his arms around Atsumu and pulling him in for a kiss. Atsumu decides he will never get tired of this. 

“You are the best. So don’t get freaked out by a setter who is good because you’re better Miya Atsumu. You’re my setter.”

Atsumu will definitely never tire of this.

They all head down to the court, the shouts of the entire arena deafening as they all cheer for Inarizaki. Shouyo shines under the spotlight, laughing and jumping in excitement. It’s always worth seeing Shouyo smile like that.

“Hey lover boy get your shit together. You better not suck.” Osamu mumbles.

Atsumu scoffs, “I never sucks you ass. You better not miss my toss.”

“I never miss your toss.”

“Stop lying.”

“There are bad days.”

“So you admit it.”

“Shut-”

“Now now both of you stop fighting!” Shouyo jumps and wraps his arms around them. “The game didn’t even start! Keep that energy for our opponents!”

The twins grumbled but didn’t do anything to push Shouyo off. 

He was right anyways. 

They all lined up. The starting seven. Shouyo would be subbed in midway. Just before Atsumu walks onto the court Shouyo grabs him and pulls him in for another kiss. He does that every single time. Kiss him before a game.

“Win it for us. Win it so we can play together longer Tsumu.”

And then he pushes Atsumu towards the court with a smile.

Inarizaki is used to this so they do nothing but roll their eyes and mutter under their breaths. Karasuno is not used to it and Atsumu finds a sort of wicked pleasure in seeing their team blush and look at him wide eyed as he walked onto the court. 

Then the game begins.

\---

Karasuno was good. They were really good. Atsumu thought they’d be an okay team at the very least seeing as they did make it to the top 16 but they were far better than he expected. Their defense was strong because of their libero and their captain. Their middle blocker was good at calculation. They had nasty wing spikers and that one kid with really good jump floaters. They were good. But Tobio was something else. His tosses were really something else. 

Atsumu loved it. Even when Karasuno won the first set.

Then the buzzer rang signifying player change. 

Shouyo stepped in. Atsumu smirked and looked at Karasuno. Shouyo comes over and stands beside Atsumu, brushing his fingers against Atsumu’s for a second before taking his position.

He looks at the opposing captain who was holding the ball, ready to serve.

“Bring it on!”

Fuck, Atsumu was really in love with Hinata Shouyo.

\---

Shouyo was so good. People underestimate him but when he plays he rattles them all. He shakes them up and makes them look at him.

‘Yes,’ Atsumu thinks. ‘Look at him. Look at how beautiful his play is. Look at how special Hinata Shouyo is and revel in this.’

With Hinata here Atsumu can try the riskier quicks. Ones that make their opponents nervous and on edge. The quick that no one but Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyo can do.

The entire stadium is cheering for them and atsumu loves this. He loves this feeling and he never wants it to go away. He never wants to stop playing beside Shouyo.

When the game ends the roar of the crowd is deafening.

They won.

The entire team rushes over and hugs each other. 

They won.

They’re all so sweaty but they’re still holding each other.

They won again.

But Shouyo is standing away. He is staring at his arm with a weird look on his face and then he looks at Astumu. He’s pale. Shouyo is always smiling when they win a game. He runs to Atsumu and kisses him but this time he stands back and looks at Atsumu nervously.

Atsumu gently pries away from the team and goes to Shouyo.

“Sho-chan are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

Shouyo shakes his head and looks away from Atsumu. Atsumu frowns. Shouyo never looks away from him. He tries to hold his hand but Shouyo steps back.

“Sho-chan...what’s going on?” Atsumu was worried. Shouyo never pushes him away even when they’re fighting.

The thing about soulmarks is that they’re all different from one another. It’s supposed to signify the kind of person your soulmate is. It didn’t matter if there were nothing that would give it away who that person was because sooner or later they’d meet their soulmate and they’d know.

Atsumu doesn’t know why he is remembering that. Not until he sees Shouyo hold out his arm and slowly pull the other hand that’s covering it.

There was a crown. A crown in shades of blues and purple and black. 

Atsumu stares at it for what feels like hours and then slowly looks at Hinata again but Shouyo wasn’t looking at him.

Shouyo was looking across the net at the boy in orange and black who was staring at his own arm and slowly looked up to look at Shouyo.

Atsumu watches as Kageyama Tobio drops his arm and stares at Shouyo, a mark coloured in orange and gold on his arm.

\----

They don’t talk about it. Shouyo tells him they don’t need to.

“It doesn’t matter. A stupid mark won’t change anything tsumu. It’s us and no one else. Never. A mark won’t change my feelings so it doesn’t matter.”

But it does matter. It matters seeing a mark on Shouyo’s arm that signifies that Shouyo was supposed to be someone else’s. Not Atsumu’s but Tobio’s.

Atsumu swallows the bitterness welling up in his mouth. He hates this feeling. He suddenly feels like he is ten again and just heard that he will probably never have a soulmate. He feels as though he is going to lose everything.

He messes up a bit in the next game but they make it to the finals. Osamu snaps at him but Atsumu doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know that the team is staring at him. He doesn’t realize that something is wrong until Shouyo is dragging him out of the hotel into the cold night.

“Atsumu snap out of it!”

“What?”

“I told you it doesn’t matter.”

“But doesn’t it? That mark means you’re not supposed to be mine. You’re supposed to be his.”

“I am not someone’s thing Miya Atsumu! I am my own person. And no one, not even the fucking Fates can decide this for me. I choose who I want and I want you. Do you understand that Miya Atsumu? I fucking love you. So snap out of it and stay with me. Be here with me. I _need_ you.”

Shouyo kisses him. He kisses him as if he needs Atsumu like the air. As if Atsumu is holding him together. It’s ironic how it’s the opposite.

“Tell me you’ll stay with me. Tell me this changes nothing.” Shouyo begs.

“Okay.”

“We stay together Miya Atsumu.”

“Okay.” 

“It’s us and it will always be us.”

“Okay.”

Atsumu hates himself a little for doubting Hinata’s words.

\---

Things go back to how it was. Except now that the third years are leaving. It will be weird without them but their new team is strong. Just as strong as their old team. This time they will win. 

Somewhere along the third years leaving and starting a new year at school Osamu and Suna start dating. They were soulmates and they’ve known for a while but they took their time. They didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Atsumu laughed and teased his brother. It was good to see Osamu happy but there was this nagging feeling that this is something that he will never have with Shouyo. The surety that they were meant to be together. Osamu called him a scrub the first time he raised this concern.

“You’re a dumbass. If you want to reduce what he feels for you to nothing then you don’t deserve Sho-chan.”

Atsumu hates how his brother is right. Shouyo loves him. He always says it. He never hesitates to show it. Why is Atsumu letting this get to him? Besides it’s not like they’ll see Tobio so soon again.

A week later they get an invitation to join a practice match against Karasuno. Their coach readily accepts. Atsumu pretends he doesn’t see the poorly concealed concerned looks from his friends. He also pretends he doesn’t see Shouyo clenching his fists tightly but nods as the coach calls his name out for the ones going to Miyagi to practice against Karasuno. 

Atsumu tries to not look relieved when his name is called in as well.

\---

A week later they’re all headed to Miyagi. It’s far and it will take an entire weekend and an extra day for them to go there and come back. Hinata curls up beside Atsumu in the bus, wrapping himself around Atsumu as he sleeps.

Times like these are when Atsumu forgets about the silly soulmate thing. This side of Shouyo, the quiet one, is just something Atsumu can see. It’s only in front of Atsumu that Shouyo lets his guard down. 

It was at times like this that it would hit Atsumu how utterly and irrevocably he was in love with Hinata Shouyo.

Atsumu wraps his arms tightly around Shouyo and pulls him closer. 

He doesn’t know if they’ll have this for long but for now he will cherish this.

\---

Karasuno’s gym is smaller than theirs but their team is larger than last year. They have more members now. When Inarizaki enters they all line up and greet them. Atsumu will deny that he was concerned when he saw Tobio which led him to hold Shouyo’s hand. 

Shouyo let him.

It didn’t take long for them to warm up and line up for the practice. 

They had a new middle blocker and libero. It would be the first time to test how they would fare against another team with a new team.

The end count was 3-5. Inarizaki won two more sets than Karasuno.

Atsumu felt good. He felt _great._

It was when they were stretching that things went downhill. 

Tobio approached Shouyo. 

“Hinata-san.” 

Shouyo froze and then slowly looked at Kageyama.

“Kageyama-san.”

“Uh...can...can we please talk?”

Hinata pauses and studies Kageyama for a second. “Okay.”

“I mean...alone. Please.” He adds the last part quickly.

Shouyo glances at Atsumu for a second. Atsumu wants to tell him no. He doesn’t want Shouyo to follow Tobio outside. He doesn’t want Tobio to be alone with Shouyo. 

“Okay.”

Atsumu watches as Shouyo and Tobio step outside the gym. He pretends to not notice his brother’s concerned looks. He pretends as if it doesn’t bother him.

He pretends as if it doesn’t feel like his heart is being stabbed when Shouyo walks inside alongside Tobio and he’s smiling at him.

\---

The next day the game ended with 4-4 tie. They’d play another set but they had a long journey ahead of them tomorrow. The two teams mingled easily and it was well. Except for the fact that Atsumu was acting as if he was okay when he wasn’t. He was certainly not okay.

They stay back to help Karasuno clean up the gym. Atsumu was too busy handing out brooms to his juniors that he didn’t notice that Shouyo wasn’t part of them. He only noticed it when he heard them. 

“I’m ready! Yachi-san let’s go!” 

Atsumu walks out of the broom closet and stops.

Kageyama tosses the ball and Shouyo is right there jumping and he spikes the ball. 

A quick.

A perfect quick.

Just like Atsumu and Shouyo.

Suddenly Atsumu can’t breathe in this place. He feels the walls closing in around him and as if someone has reached down and ripped out his lungs. 

He can’t breathe. 

He doesn’t notice he walks out of the gym.

All he knows is that it was supposed to be theirs. That quick was supposed to be only theirs and Tobio pulled it off flawlessly with Shouyo. 

Atsumu slowly raises his hand and grips his chest.

So this is what it feels like.

This is what it feels like to feel your heart break.

\---

Pathetic. He was being pathetic.

He was wallowing in misery and ignoring his problems. He was ignoring Shouyo and it sucked. He missed Shouyo. He missed his smile and his constant chattering. Most importantly he missed Shouyo’s warmth. Atsumu was aware that Shouyo was like the sun. he lights up the world. He made Atsumu’s world a better place but now it was as if the color was leeching out slowly. 

Atsumu never thought he was a coward but turns out he was wrong. He did something he never did before. He skipped volleyball practice. He didn’t think he could go back to just tossing to Shouyo as he usually did when he saw how Shouyo hit it so well with Tobio. 

Atsumu sighs and rolls over to the other side of the bed staring at the blue walls. It was dreadfully boring. He wanted to go and play. He wanted to see Shouyo. 

Osamu was no help. In fact, Osamu seemed to be angry with him. Usually Osamu would have some snarky remarks when atsumu was acting up, but this time he ignored him opting to walk away. It made Atsumu feel shittier than it usually did.

He ignores the texts and calls from Shouyo. When Shouyo came to visit he asked his mom to tell him that Atsumu wasn’t feeling well. His mother had simply frowned but did as he asked. Atsumu didn’t know if he is thankful or if he wishes his mother would have insisted he go and see Shouyo. 

“Too late for that now.” Atsumu murmurs.

Atsumu spent two days locked up in his room away from the entire world before Osamu stepped in.

“Get up.” he hissed.

“What?” 

“I said get up you dickface.”

“You know we have the same-”

“I don’t have time for your snarky replies. Get up and fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“You fucking promised.” Osamu steps closer and grabs him by his shirt, his eyes burning with rage. “You promised me that you’d never make Shouyo cry. You said that you’d fucking protect him. What the fuck are you doing now?”

Atsumu stays silent while Osamu rages on.

“You fucking blind asshole. You really can’t see Shouyo loves you and he will only love you? Does that not get through that thick skull of yours? Must you ruin things with him before you understand? How much more do you want to hurt him before he gives up on you and leaves? Because at this point I think I rather Shouyo be with Kageyama Tobio than the asshole who made him cry.”

Osamu stumbles back when Atsumu pushes him away.

“He has only ever loved you. If you can’t see that. If you’re going to let your insecurity and fear of being left behind be the reason you let go of Shouyo then you never deserved him.”

Osamu just looks at him in disgust and walks away. No doubt going over to Suna’s like he has been for the past two days. 

Atsumu stares at the spot his brother was in, repeating his words over and over in his head. His fear and insecurity. Weren’t these the main causes after all? Shouyo has always said he loves Atsumu but then what about Fate and Destiny and whatever else that decided this whole concept of soulmates. Why are they soulmates but not Atsumu and Hinata? Why doesn’t Atsumu have a soulmate? Who decides that soulmates are the perfect ones for each other? What bullshit is this?

Atsumu grabs his phone and sees the messages Shouyo left him. 

**Sho chan:**

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Why aren’t you at practice?_ **

**_Why aren’t you at school?_ **

**_[2.50 pm]_ **

**_Are you unwell?_ **

**_Is it the journey from Miyagi?_ **

**_[3.00pm]_ **

**_Tsumu talk to me._ **

**_Please._ **

**_Why aren’t you talking to me._ **

**_What happened._ **

**_[4.00 pm]_ **

**_Let me in._ **

**_Atsumu please let me see you._ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_[5.57 pm]_ **

  
  


**_I love you._ **

**_Goodnight._ **

**_[9.00 pm]_ **

**_Will you be at school today?_ **

**_The coach will be mad if you skip_ **

**_practice like this._ **

**_[7.00 am]_ **

**_You’re missing school again?_ **

**_Can I come and see you?_ **

**_[1.29 pm]_ **

**_Atsumu… please._ **

**_[2.31 pm]_ **

**_Your mom turned me away again._ **

**_Do you not want to see me?_ **

**_Don’t you miss me?_ **

**_[3.00 pm]_ **

**_Let’s talk. Please._ **

**_Whatever happened we can talk._ **

**_We are Shouyo and Atsumu._ **

**_We are the best duo to ever exist_ **

**_aren’t we?_ **

**_Talk to me babe._ **

**_[3.21 pm]_ **

**_Please._ **

**_[4.00 pm]_ **

**_Is this how it’s going to be Atsumu?_ **

**_[9.48 pm]_ **

**_Okay._ **

**_[9.49 pm]_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_I will always love you._ **

**_It’s you or no one._ **

**_[9.51 pm]_ **

Atsumu stares at the messages and clutches his phone tightly. 

What the hell was he doing?

Atsumu shakily types in a message and sends it.

A few seconds later his phone rings signalling a message.

**_Let’s meet._ **

**Sho-chan:**

**_I’ll be waiting for you_ **

**_at the place._ **

Atsumu didn’t need Shouyo to specify. 

He knew exactly where he was.

\---

When Atsumu arrived at their middle school gym Shouyo was serving. Judging by how many balls there were on the other side of the net he could see that he had been here for a while.

“This was where I realized I was in love with you. Did you know that?” Shouyo doesn’t look at him. He raises the ball, jumps up and hits it. 

Atsumu doesn’t answer him.

“It was that practice against...I don’t even remember the name of the school but it was the first time you did a successful jump floater. You were so happy. You looked at me and the way you smiled...it made my heart stop. It made me feel the way I feel when I spike your amazing tosses. It was then that I knew I was in love with you.”

Shouyo stops serving and looks at Atsumu.

“So tell me Atsumu what do I need to do to show you that I love you just as much as you love me?”

“I love you.” Atsumu says. “And I don’t want to lose you.”

“Are you sure about that Atsumu? Because all you’ve been doing is pushing me away. Not very convincing you know.”

Atsumu winces at Shouyo’s cold laugh. 

“Why are you doing this?” Shouyo whispers. 

“I am scared? I am terrified? I am terrified that you’ll leave. That you’ll see that Tobio is your soulmate and the one you’re supposed to be with. Because it’s the fucking destiny or fate or whatever it is called.”

“Fuck destiny.” Shouyo growls. “Fuck Fate and fuck this soulmate bullshit. Who gets to decide who I love? How do they even fucking decide it. I know it. And everyone knows it. I love you. I have always loved you. So why are you letting others destroy us?”

Atsumu says nothing.

“Is it because of the Karasuno trip? Because you saw Kageyama and me talk? He wanted to tell me that even though we are soulmates he understands my feelings and respects them and wishes that I would respect his too. Which is not romantic because he is not interested in me. Or anyone in fact. I offered to be his friend and he said he wasn’t a good friend but that he would try to be a good friend to me.”

“Is it the fact that I did the quick with Kageyama? A fluke. We tried it again. Didn’t work. You know why? It wasn’t Kageyama who practiced that with me for hours. It was you. It wasn’t Kageyama who taught me how to receive, serve and toss. It was you.”

“You stayed with me through everything. So why are you leaving me now? Why are you hurting me like this?” Shouyo chokes on the last part.

An idiot. He was truly an idiot. He was a fool. Osamu was right. It was his fear and his insecurity. It was him being an utter idiot and hurting the one person he promised to never hurt.

Atsumu slowly walks over to Shouyo and hugs him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sho-chan. I’m so sorry. I love you. This is my fault. I was being an idiot and I didn’t think that it would hurt you because I was so focused on myself. I’m so sorry Sho.”

Shouyo wraps his arms around Atsumu, squeezing him tightly.

“Never again. Don’t you ever do this again. The next time you pull this shit Miya Atsumu I will walk out and never look back.”

Atsumu chuckles and kisses Shouyo’s forehead.

“I think I won’t repeat it.”

\---

“You’re an idiot.”

“....”

“I’m not lying am I?”

“...No.”

“At least you admit it.”

“Just for today Sho. Just for today.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay I don’t. Now shut up and kiss me you ass. I missed you.”

\---

Atsumu watches as Shouyo approaches the net and talks to Tobio. He sighs and rolls his eyes. He was competitive but Shouyo and Tobio’s level were sometimes a bit too much bordering on craziness with betting on ridiculous things. Not that Atsumu stops them. It was quite entertaining. He watches Bokuto talking animatedly with Omi-kun who merely looks at him as if he wants to staple Bokuto’s mouth closed. Atsumu chuckles. This was a weird team but then again he doesn’t mind it.

No, Atsumu quite loves this team.

“Hey you.” Shouyo approached.

“Done making your challenge of the day?”

“Ahh Tsumu that’s the joy of friendship you see. Challenging each other.”

“Uh-huh. Anything else or can we actually line up?”

“Just one more thing.”

He grabs Atsumu’s jersey and pulls him down, kissing him.

When they pull apart Shouyo smiles at Atsumu like he always does. And Atsumu just falls in love with him a tad bit more.

“Let’s win it okay? Let’s win it so we can play together for longer.”

Atsumu smiles at the love of his life and kisses him again.

“Let’s win it together Sho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this fic:  
> 1\. yes, Shouyo is a great player here because unlike his time in his Miyagi middle school he actually has a team here who are willing to teach him and play with him.  
> 2\. yes, i did change the canon of Inarizaki losing against Karasuno and I have my reasons for that which is:  
> a. Shouyo played a very important role in that game and I feel like this makes sense.  
> b. i am an Inarizaki stan. Thanks.  
> 3\. this fic and Shouyo's adamant belief that people should have the right to choose who they love is largely stemmed from my own belief. i don't like the concept of soulmates. Platonic? yes, I believe in them. Romantic? Not so much. Things like destiny and fate are bs. you love who you choose. No one has the right to choose it for you.  
> With all that look forward to the soulmate atsuhina au I wanna write next! LMAOOOOOO!
> 
> follow me on twitter and talk to me about anything haikyuu or animes/mangas or books!  
> twt: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/MlYAHINA)


End file.
